Nisiraz (Planet)
High Security Prison Labor planet in Ascemi Sector Mining Planet Nisiraz is a toxic and barely habitable planet. Prior to the Helathyr expansion, Nisiraz was a mining planet. The Penamur Commonwealth shared a region of star systems with neighboring governments the Nohura Republic and Gomeil. The three governments collectively explored and mined the shared region, including Nisiraz, which was rich in minerals, precious metals, and unique organisms but its harsh weather system made it difficult to establish a base of operation. The three governments collaborated on ideas on how to create a long lasting mining industry on the planet. It took numerous failed attempts before their most recent approach, mobile platforms that can adaptively avoids the majority of Nisiraz's storms based on weather analysis and forecast. 15 platforms were built, 5 had stopped functioning around the time the Helathyr expanded into the region, with 2 new platforms being set to activate before the Helathyr Empire absorbed all three governments. Under Helathyr rule, the owners of the mining platform was given autonomy of mining operations in Nisiraz. Seeing the cost to maintaining the platforms and sustaining a work force, the owners proposed using prison labor forces to support their mining operation as the owners transition to automation. The Helathyr government agreed, sentencing many criminals to Nisiraz to perform hard labor. Eventually, the owners completed their transition to an automated mining operation on Nisiraz. However, the Helathyr's prison system had become deeply rooted on Nisiraz. Prison System The platforms were retrofitted to house criminals. The platforms were scattered across the planet. A culture of elitism propagates throughout many of the prison populations along with . Many criminals were sent down into the surface for hard labor and as a way to earn rations and lodging privileges. Those who refuse or lack the physique to perform hard labor were left to the elements, abandoned on the surface compounds that receive little or no maintenance. Damaged walls, broken life support units, aggressive non-Helathyr species who won't comply or don't understand the prison's rules and violent weather conditions make for a inhospitable area to live. With drones maintaining the structural integrity of the platform and its anchors, prison staff rarely go down to the surface unless they're retrieving prisoners who have finished serving their sentence, if they're still alive. Due to the type of prisoners sentenced to Nisiraz, a full armada surrounds the planet, keeping prisoners on the planet and unauthorized parties off the planet. Before the Helathyr-Tovimas War, there has only been 3 recorded incidents of attempted prison breaks, none succeeded. * An elaborate plot by a crime boss to start a prison riot and holding prison staff hostage to force the Helathyr Armada to let a select group of prisoners to leave. The Helathyr did not comply to the demands. Instead, they let the platform be ravaged by a volatile storm system and went in afterwards to execute the disoriented prisoners involved in the plot. * Some of the abandon platforms still had transport ships on board, but few had survived the planet's storm systems. One prisoner managed to travel away from a surface compound to an abandoned platform, boarded it, fix a transport ship and flew it off planet. Unfortunately, the transport ship was intercepted by the armada and the prisoner was promptly sent back down to the prison platform. The abandoned platform was subsequently demolished. Helathyr-Tovimas War Helathyr captives were sent to Nisiraz when they didn't comply to Tovimas demands. Intelligence agents captured off of Vohun were sent there as well. Towards the end of the War, the Second Heir's forces managed to liberate many of the Helathyr's military and intelligence personnel from Nisiraz. Category:Planet Category:Ascemi Sector